Pétalos de Copihue
by Erelbrile
Summary: Esa flor guarda un secreto, él lo siente, él lo sabe y él quiere descubrirlo. ArgChi. Argentina y Chile.


Marimari :D hoy les traigo ¿un ArgChi? O un algo fome, bueno, que me hice una especie de headcanon con algunos fics ArgChi que tengo y pensé en agregar este. Con insinuaciones de UKChi (es que me gusta esa pareja) *corazón*

Mmm... Debo aclarar que yo DETESTO la poesía, no estoy segura del porqué, quizás porque en un concurso quedé segundo lugar frente a un poema que no merecía el primer puesto, pero que era más políticamente correcto y quedé con el rencor. Lo aclaro por si alguien piensa que me gusta y por eso agrego inventos en los ArgChi.

**Disclaimer: ****los personajes de Argentina y Chile pertenecen al colectivo del fandom de Hetalia.**

Este fic va con amor a mi esposa Van, que igual no lo leerá xDu

**Notas: **Hay una referencia a un pueblo precolombino que cruzó los Andes desde Argentina hacia Chile.

El copihue es la flor nacional chilena. El ceibo, la argentina.

Existen variantes inglesas del copihue.

El hualle es un árbol del sur de Chile. El puma, un felino de esas regiones. Allí crecen los copihues.

También es importante decir que yo conozco el copihue, lo he tocado, lo he visto en los bosques, conozco sus hojas y cómo son a medio abrir y ya florecidos y como caen, así como una espiral desordenada, de las ramas, y muchas cosas más que no aprendí de libros. Por tanto, sé de lo que escribo.

**PD: **Terminé este fic hace cinco minutos, por tanto, las correcciones y ediciones vendrá ... Un día de estos xD

PD2: www copihues . cl

* * *

**Pétalos de Copihue:**

.

.

~o~

D'entre el hualle y el puma

En la húmeda carne escarbara

Sacando su hilo con atención suma

Al que'n la suya mi huella encontrara

Roja mi sangre y su capa caída

Bajo mi techo ojalá se aguachara

Allí debajo e' la viga roída

Pa' envejecer, yo y su capa

Más que del cimiento la vida ya ida.

~o~

- Tuve un sueño raro.- Le escucha decir una vez abre los ojos.- Pero no recuerdo de qué trataba, sólo una mesa.-

Chile se refriega un ojo, sentado ya en la cama, y antes que Argentina pueda voltearse del todo a verle (verle algo más que la espalda y la nuca y el mentón y todo lo visible cuando despiertas con los ojos pegados) se levanta camino al baño. El rubio lo busca con sueño, inhala profundo y suspira, pidiendo con los labios encorvados más tiempo para dormir.

-Yo también soñé algo extraño.- Le contesta, y sonríe.- Soñé que teníamos un pibe y vivíamos en Miramar.-

Con una almohada Chile le da un golpe y él se ríe, despertando un poco más, y marcando otro tanto el ceño de su compañero.

- Mentira, Manolo, era una nena.- Y se ríe otro poco (y se despierta aún más y Chile lo golpea un poco más también).

Minutos después Chile se ducha para ir a trabajar y Argentina se rasca distraído la barba mañanera, desayunando. Su mirada (mirada de cualquiera que se sabe tranquilo, feliz y descansado) se desliza por los muebles y estanterías, divagando lentamente sobre su panorama para ese día, hasta llegar a una flor que no estaba allí antes. Un vistazo más general le indica que es de la planta que Chile se trajo del sur hace unos meses, y con curiosidad se acerca a mirarla.

- Che, tu planta tiene florecitas.- Llama al dueño de casa, como si éste ya no lo supiera. Chile le responde que sí, que no las toque porque arrancar un copihue está penado por ley y él lo entregaría sin dudarlo.

-¿Y tú cómo te lo trajiste entonces, flaco?-

Chile lo maldice, le dice que no le llame flaco (que eso ya lo hablaron) y que saque las manos porque seguro le está apestando las flores.

Argentina, como si el chileno lo estuviera viendo, levanta las manos y pone cara de maldadoso. Se aleja unos pasos, se apoya en la mesa con la cadera, toma su mate con una mano y chupa la bombilla, mirando la planta, recordando cuando la vio por primera vez allí, y sintiéndose dueño de un gran secreto, aunque no sabe de cuál.

Cuando Chile se despide, apurado (y Argentina se ofrece a llevarlo en auto, pero rechaza la oferta por su seguridad física y la del vehículo) el de ojos verdes aprovecha de robarle un beso, y promete que irá a la embajada (mentira, está de vacaciones) y que luego lo pasará a buscar para ir a comer.

Se pasea por el piso, recoge las sábanas del suelo y abre las ventanas. Dos horas después se pasea con el termo entre la cocina y el escritorio, cuando lo ve.

Una de las flores está en el suelo.

Deja el termo sobre la mesa y se acerca a recogerla, levanta la mirada para identificar cuál de todas es y baja la vista hacia ella.

Argentina siente que el secreto está allí, pero no lo entiende. Sabe que esa planta la trajo Chile, que la desenterró con maña y cuidado, que la trajo y le tiene un cariño especial, pero no recuerda quién le dijo todo eso.

Piensa que esas palabras son muy cursis para salir de boca de Chile, pero sabe que se lo han dicho, porque puede escuchar una voz de hombre repitiendo en su mente "de entre el hualle..." y la voz le suena terriblemente conocida, pero no hace más que atribuirla a un mortal de esos en los que Chile confía, o al susurro del viento que todo lo sabe y todo lo guarda, quizás en un sueño se lo dijo y él está haciendo el payaso porque eso de creer en palabras en el viento suena más a Chile que a él.

El caso es que, buscando ese secreto e intentando recordar en donde lo supo, Argentina busca una jarra y un vaso, llena la primera con agua, se hace con un libro grueso (puede que sea una Biblia o La casa de los espíritus, quién sabe) y se sienta y apoya los brazos en la mesa, observando la flor entre sus dedos.

Repasa los pétalos con la yema, sintiéndola cerosa y suave, y sonríe, aunque no sabe por qué, sólo que es importante y parte del secreto que no recuerda. Abre el libro grueso y pone la flor dentro, pensando en prensarla, mas a tiempo cambia de idea al sopesar que los pétalos son demasiado gruesos.

"No es la gran cosa" se dice a sí mismo, "tiene seis pétalos sin brillo, y es toda cerrada, o será que no ha florecido del todo, encima que no debe traerle buenos recuerdos adherírsela en la dictadura, a mí no me los daría, (esperá, chabón, mirá lo que decís), además no es más que una enredadera parásita, y, vale, será única en su especie y todo lo que quiera, pero que no se haga el boludo que yo sé a quién le regaló algunas para que tuviera. Y a mí ninguna, inglés de mierda."

Deja el libro de lado, llena el vaso con el agua de la jarra y toma la flor de copihue con cuidado para dejarla flotando. Sin embargo su cuidado, algo ocurre, posiblemente en razón de sus pensamientos. Y ese algo es importante, Argentina lo sabe, lo siente, y el corazón se le paraliza.

Un pétalo se cae.

Y a pesar de no tocar la flor más que con la punta de los dedos, y de querer dejarla casi al instante sobre la mesa, los demás pétalos le siguen en un santiamén, porque así es la flor y sin el apoyo de uno, los demás no se sostienen. Argentina contiene la respiración, sorprendido con su propio descubrimiento.

El daño ya está hecho, se encoge de hombros y toma uno de los pétalos sueltos para inspeccionarlo. En el interior está manchado de amarillo, por el polen, y es más grueso de un extremo que del otro. Largo, grueso y liso, sin detalles ni colores más allá de los tonos de rojo. De última, se dice en virtud de su propia flor, el ceibo tiene una forma peculiar y bonita.

A pesar de ello, Argentina reconoce que la flor es suave al tacto. Se ríe con su propia ocurrencia: que Chile es un poco así, duro y sin adornos, pero suave, porque él lo conoce (desde hace siglos, más allá de la memoria, desde que lo invadiera por primera vez antes de siquiera tener un cuerpo para hacerlo).

Por curiosidad dobla el pétalo, y de la nada, con un poco más de tensión de la soportable, se quiebra por la mitad, de una, con un chasquido.

Argentina se pregunta si en casa irá a pasar lo mismo (porque no, Argentina no ha doblado una flor de ceibo por la mitad nunca).

"Entonces sos dura, pero te quebrás fácilmente" se burla de la flor, de una manera infantil y sin malicia. "Sos una mala elección, sin duda".

Desde la puerta se escucha el sonido de una llave en la cerradura, el argentino se anticipa a la llegada de su amor, y no puede más que fruncir el ceño al ver que es otro quien ingresa.

El invitado indeseado trae consigo unas bolsas, saca la llave de la cerradura y mira al argentino. Lo saluda escuetamente y pasa directamente a la cocina a dejar las bolsas, y luego a la habitación que siempre usa cuando va de visita.

- ¿De dónde sacaste la llave?- Le pregunta con tono mordaz.

- Manuel me la dio.- Inglaterra cuelga su chaqueta, Argentina frunce el ceño ante los suspensores y la camisa y murmura algo sobre lo mal combinada que está con la corbata, mientras el inglés lo ignora y abre el refrigerador en busca de cerveza.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hacés en casa de mi pareja?- Le pregunta, directo.- Ustedes terminaron hace décadas, ya podés irte largando.-

- Mejoramos relaciones comerciales, tratados sobre aranceles, exportaciones de vino, cobre... Pensé que ya lo sabías.-

- Relaciones comerciales mis bolas.-

Inglaterra se limitó a encogerse de hombros, abrir su cerveza y bebérsela.

- Está conmigo ahora.- Insiste Argentina, con la vista clavada en el pétalo que sostiene entre sus dedos (uno entero, que no se atreve a doblar para no romperlo), con celos e impotencia más que rabia, porque ese que está a un par de metros suyos se quedó con algo que ahora quiere y no tuvo.

(Hablamos de un territorio extenso y cálido, con ensenadas vírgenes en las que introducirse a explorar, de mareas caprichosas y movimientos sinuosos en un mar de piel mestiza, un territorio que tiembla constantemente y goza ante las caricias del primer explorador. Terrenos envolventes y fértiles, en que los suspiros y jadeos brotan de manera generosa si se saben amar).

- I know.- Inglaterra, que no estuviera preparado mentalmente para encontrarse con tal personaje, dudó breves instantes antes de dejarle sobre la mesa una lata de cerveza.

- Recuerdo esa flor, tengo unas cuantas en casa.- Menciona lo que el argentino ya sabe y detesta.- Hace algún tiempo le dedicó unas líneas.- Agrega, y Argentina, que aceptara la cerveza con un movimiento de cabeza, lo miró instantáneamente, con los ojos expectantes.

Inglaterra dice algo como 'creo que está aquí', y toma un cuadernito forrado en azul de entre los tomos del librero, lo abre con su mano libre, camina hasta la mesa y lo deposita encima buscando la página. Argentina lo observa, sin interrumpir, como se detiene en cada plana y lee un poco antes de pasar a la siguiente, hasta llegar al poema que busca.

- Here.- Le señala al americano, antes de recoger su bolso y dirigirse a la puerta.- Dile a Manuel que lo veo en la noche.-

Argentina asiente, perdido en el recuerdo de un papel doblado y manchado de tierra. Recuerda haberlo visto en la billetera de Chile, y haberlo leído como quien no quiere la cosa. En su mente escuchó al mismo González declamando las pocas líneas, y de entre todas ellas rescató la que le importaba.

"Al que en la suya..."

Buscó en su celular el contacto y se mordió un poco el labio en la espera.

- ¿Manu? Quería saber, ¿es un secreto que te parecés a un copihue o puedo decírselo a Sebas?


End file.
